


The Perks Of Walking With Your Head Down

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eridan, I thwear to god, get the fuck off me.”<br/>“No man, your shoulder is too soft and comfy.”<br/>“That’th gay.”<br/>“You’re gay.”</p>
<p>In which Sollux is a clumsy nerd and Eridan is a rich kid and they are complete assholes, and best buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks Of Walking With Your Head Down

Your name is Sollux Captor, you’re 16, a high school junior, and you’re running up the deserted staircase because you’re late for your english class. When you finally reach the right floor you’re pretty winded, which you try to hide, but probably kind of fail to because you’re still breathing pretty heavy.

You take your phone out of your pocket, a truly remarkable piece of technology, but also a truly remarkable piece of shit. You’ve done quite a bit of tinkering to it and it’s probably a lot faster than the thing was even designed for and honestly you're pretty proud of it, but if you had more money you would like to own the newest thing on the market right now, but you don’t, so this will have to do. It’s not like you're complaining though, not really, you’re happy with what you have.

You open up your online schedule to check what classroom your class is at, and _god bless_ , you didn’t run up all those stairs for nothing. It’s at the end of the corridor you're walking down right now and you’re about to check your messages but you never get to because something slams right into you. Pretty hard.

In the second that your face is pressed against some kind of fabric, you recognize the faint smell of cologne and that’s enough for your to conclude that you’ve just walked into a person. (Or that they walked into you.)

You stumble back a bit, shake your head and blink your eyes a few times, before you look up at who you just walked into. You don’t even have to look at him for longer than a second to know who this is. His name is Eridan Ampora and he’s in your english and maths class, and maybe gym too, but you’re not entirely sure. You’ve never really talked to him, though. No one really talks to him. He wears expensive clothing and custom made cashmere scarves and stupid hipster glasses which you’re pretty sure aren’t even prescribed, but just for looks. The front part of his hair is dyed purple, and he always walks like he’s royalty or something. He also seems like the kind of person who takes bathroom selfies and goes to Starbucks to post pictures of whatever they got on instagram.

He is kinda good looking though, you give him that. Not that you, uh – Whatever.

This all does not take away that walking into eachother was partly your fault, you suppose, and that you should probably say sorry. “Thorry,” you say, “I didn’t thee you.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too,” he says back, “You’re in my English class, right?”

“Yeth, and mathth,” you add, and he raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“You talk funny,” he says, and you realise he’s talking about your lisp.

“Yeah? Well it’th not like I can acthually do thomething about it, athhole.”

He scoffs.

“Wait, aren’t you supposed to be in English right now?”

“I wath late, aren’t _you_ thupposed to be in Englithh right now?”

He says he was late too and that he’s heading there right now, and you frown and say you don’t understand because the room is right over there, in the other direction, and he says no, he just came from there, the rooms got switched, and you end up chatting with him while you walk all those stairs down again until you’re literally twenty feet away from where you were when you realised you should probably go to class or something. You enter the classroom together and the teacher gives you two an annoyed look and then you see that someone stole your seat in the front and you choose to sit next to Ampora in the back instead. You end up not paying attention at all and chatting about all kinds of things, and you decide that he’s not as bad as you initially thought he would be. He’s still kind of an asshole, but you don’t really have the right to judge because you’re a bit of an asshole yourself, too. And that’s how you two became best friends.

Not really, though.

 

To be honest you didn’t try to make conversation or even approach him after that. Well, until you see him sitting alone during lunch looking all lonely and sad about a week later. When you think about it, you don’t really think he has a lot of friends. And since your friends are gone, you impulsively decide to join him.

You simply walk over and put your food down on the table, across from him. It takes him a moment to recognise that someone is there, but then he looks up at you and genuinely smiles and he’s like, “Hey Sol,” and it confuses you because no one ever calls you that. You sit down anyways and you start talking about all kinds of stuff and by the time you're done with your food and the bell rings and get up to go to maths together you’re laughing uncontrollably and when you stumble into the classroom, still laughing, the teacher almost kicks you two out.

You end up hanging out with him more often after that.

 

You don’t really have a lot in common, you like technology and coding and scripting viruses, and when you’re not doing that you’re usually playing videogames. Eridan likes reading, he has a blog where he posts pictures which you honestly think are a bit cliché but they are okay you suppose, and you also find out that he indeed has an instagram on which he puts bathroom selvies and pictures of his Starbucks, and you totally laugh at him about it for a good five minutes, because you didn’t think your prediction would _actually_ be right.

You also learn that he isn’t very good in maths, and you are, and over the next months he tries to take advantage of that and has attempted in many ways to get you to let him copy your homework, but so far he has not yet succeeded because you fucking hate people copying your homework and he annoys the living shit out of you.

When you get back from sharpening your pencil one day you make a mental note: never leave Ampora alone with your stuff again. When you sit down you find your notebook missing, and you slowly turn your head to your side to stare at him, he’s being very silent. He’s hunched over his work and seems very concentrated writing something down, his pen scribbling quickly over the paper of his own notebook. You already know he’s got your notebook and that he’s copying all your work, and you let out your best annoyed sigh – you're not even going to deny this, you totally practise your annoyed sighs at home – but he just keeps on writing. You poke him in the shoulder, not hard enough for it too hurt but hard enough to sting a little, and he freezes, then he drops his pen and looks at you, still hunched over, trying to cover what he’s doing with his arms but from the look in his eyes you can see that he already knows that you know.

He says “Hey, Sol,” with a wide and friendly smile, and it would have been funny if you weren’t so pissed off at him.

“Give me back my fucking notebook, you athhole.”

You bicker for a while and eventually you get your notebook back. _Eventually_. He does pout at you when he finally gives it back, something that you’d might have thought of as cute if he were a toddler, but now it’s just kinda weird. What makes you more angry is that it actually _works_ and makes you feel guilty, so you propose that instead of letting him copy your work, he should come over so you can do your homework together and you’d also be able to help him. He agrees instantly, and actually seems grateful.

 

You live in the more run down part of the city, in a small house together with your dad and your brother. It’s another six minutes walking from the bus stop, straight through the neighbourhood, but Eridan doesn’t seem to mind. He talks about something he read in history, which you don’t fully follow, but whatever. When you arrive at your house you put your keys in the keyhole and turn, and you immediately know no one is home because you’re not being welcomed with greetings when you step inside.

You take off your shoes, get Eridan and yourself something to drink and go upstairs pretty much right after. Your room is in the attic, it’s pretty small, but you really like it. It’s a bit quieter, gives you more of a feel like no one is going to bother you, for some reason.

Theres a very tiny corridor before the door, its mostly used as a storage for old things you, your brother or your dad don’t really have use of anymore. You don’t really pay much attention to it though, it’s just kinda there and you regard it as such. Once you walk the few feet past the tiny corridor you lean against the door and push to open it. It creaks when you do that, and you hear Eridan wince behind you. You snort.

“After you, your majethty,” you say when you hold open the door for him and bow ironically. He scoffs and you follow him inside, close the door behind you but not completely, in case someone comes home later and they try yelling hello at you. On the right side of the room is your big bed, and on the left side is your desk with your _amazing_ computer (you built it yourself about one and a half year back, it’s kind of like your baby) and a yellow bean bag. You put your bag on your bed and pull out some homework when you head over to the – oh. Eridan has settled himself in the bean bag, and he’s sitting like he’s some kind of emperor, like he owns the place. It looks incredibly dumb.

“I wanted to thit there,” you snarl, and he looks at you.

“Well _I’m_ sittin’ here now, an’ I’m not gonna move.”

Instead you settle in your leather office chair, it’s one of those that rotate and it might actually be a lot more comfortable than a bean bag, but there’s a certain coolness about a bean bag that a leather office chair doesn’t have. You stretch your legs completely and because of the lack of space in your room your feet bump into Eridan’s, he gives you an annoyed look and you snicker. You move your feet around for a bit more until you find the most comfortable way to sit, which is also the way that will annoy him the most. Your feet are resting on top of Eridan’s legs and you clearly don’t give a fuck. He does, though.

“Ew, what the _fuck_ are you doin’?” he asks, his voice an octave higher than usual, he does that when he’s _really_ annoyed, and it’s the most amusing thing ever.

“Getting comfortable.” You wriggle your toes a bit and smirk.

“Jesus, Sol, move your fuckin’ feet!”

“No.”

He sighs and realises you’re not going to move, and when you look at him a moment later you swear he’s blushing and you don’t really understand why he’s blushing but you think it’s hilarious.

A few minutes later he asks you what nine times seven is and you laugh, and you ask him if he never learnt his tables in elementary school, but he just sighs. He pushes your feet off his legs and leans over to reach into his bag to get his calculator, but you kick his bag away from him and tell him it’s “thicthty-three” and he mumbles a faint “thanks”. Then you put your feet on him again and he groans at you but he doesn’t attempt to push them off again.

You help him with small things for his homework, he helps you with small things for your homework (you don’t like to admit it but if it weren’t for his tips you’d really not know how you’d gotten through your english homework). Later he asks you to help him with a certain problem that he doesn’t understand, and he says he can’t really explain it, so you take a pillow from your bed and put it on the floor next to the bean bag, and he points at the problem he doesn’t understand and you just lightly explain how to solve it. Instead of going back to the office chair you keep sitting on the floor with your back against the bean bag and your head against Eridan while you’re trying to make something out of your chemistry homework.

When you’re both done, you decide to play videogames in the living room (which Eridan completely sucks at but he agreed to do so anyways), and when your dad gets home, you ask him if Eridan can stay over for dinner, which he says is okay.

After dinner you say “Thee you tomorrow,” and then he gets picked up by someone in an expensive looking car and honestly you kind of forgot that his parents are really rich or something.

 

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you’re in detention, slumped against Sollux, finally calmed down a bit after laughing over a thing he said, and the surveillance teacher would probably have kicked you two out twenty minutes ago if you weren’t _already_ in detention. You can tell he’s annoyed and feels powerless.

You’re both here because you officially pissed off your gym teacher. You don’t like gym, and your overall effort is usually below zero. You don’t really like exercise, it makes you feel sweaty and sticky and it always messes up your hair which is the worst thing in the entire world because you have a reputation to uphold. (Sol laughs at you when you say that because he’s convinced no one gives a shit, but you won’t believe him.)

Today (read: pretty much every day you have gym) you just weren’t feeling it, you were late and you show up in your normal clothes on the track and go sit somewhere on the bleachers. It’s kinda cold out but you’re wearing your favourite hoodie so you’re not entirely freezing, and you’re just enjoying the gray sky and the fresh air until the teacher notices you up there and calls you down and you’re like “No,” but then he gets angry and tells you to get down immediately and put on some sporting clothes and you sigh really dramatically and go back to the dressing room, throw on some sweatpants over your jeans and go back and the teacher tells you you’d better start running if you want to catch up with the others, which you don’t, but you start running anyways.

About halfway on the track, you meet Sollux, who is walking at a leisurely pace instead of running, and he’s laughing at something on his phone, but then he looks up at you and says, “Oh hey, ’thup?” and you say you’re okay and you complain about the teacher and you end up sitting in the grass laughing about stupid photos Sol found on some website on his phone.

When the period is finally over you’ve basically done nothing and you both get up to go back to the changing rooms, but the teacher angrily stops you before you can and completely flips his shit about how you never do anything and how he’s sending you both to detention for “being uncooperative”, which you honestly think is kinda lame because you’ve gotten into detention for much better reasons before.

And well, that’s how you ended up in detention this time. You haven’t even done anything and it’s been at least – you don’t even know how many minutes it was since it started, all you know is that you’re slumped against Sollux and that the teacher is looking at you very angrily because you’re supposed to be doing something (though you doubt you actually would, you mean, you only have your history with you which you’ve already done in class and Sollux didn’t bring anything but a pen and some paper). At this point you’ve assumed the position of resting your head on his shoulder, breathing on his neck, invading his personal space which is annoying him a lot.

“Eridan, I thwear to god, get the fuck off me.”

“No man, your shoulder is too soft and comfy.”

“That’th gay.”

“You’re gay.”

Later you’re playing stupid games like hangman and tic tac toe, and you're in an intense battle of pigs in a pen when the bell rings. You end up finishing it in the hallway before saying goodbye and going home. You win, and it makes you feel cool.

 

It’s about a week later and you're now standing in front of your house which is in essence the exact opposite of Sol’s house. You live in the part of the town where all the higher ups live, the important people, and you suppose that makes sense as you’re parents are really stinkin’ rich. Sollux gasps when he looks at it, asking, “Ith that _one_ houthe?” and you just nod. You go inside and Sollux remarks that the hall is bigger than his house’s living room.

You’re just about to go upstairs when your brother emerges from the living room, and from the corner of your eye you see Sollux looking at him, and you feel he doesn’t know what to say. You mean, you must’ve said you had a brother at some point but he’s never met him before, and now you’re looking at Cronus and he’s looking at Sollux and his eyebrows rise and he’s doing that thing where he’s smiling and oh no –

“Hey, do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?” he says in that way that makes everybody cringe, but he thinks he’s being totally _suave_. Fun fact: it’s never actually worked, either.

He wiggles his eyebrows and you hit yourself in the face, (carefully, though, you don’t want to get smears on your glasses).

Sollux turns to you, and whispers under his breath, “Who ith thith?”

But Cronus must’ve heard because he does a step towards Sol and says his name is Cronus and something about greek gods and being very busy but he’d always be able to make some time for someone like him and you cringe so bad you actually shiver and Sollux looks at you with a pleading look on his face as he whispers “Get me out of here.”

When you’re sitting in your room a few minutes later he asks you “What the fuck wath that?” and you tell him he’s always like that. He asks you how you cope and you say you don’t even know. Probably because he’s your brother. Sollux shrugs.

A few minutes later you’re both sitting comfortably on your bed, you on one side, he on the other, and you’re just kind of bullshitting through your homework. You can tell Sollux is being serious though, by the way his brows knit together in a concentrated frown. He puts something into his calculator and then scribbles in his notebook, throws a quick glance at his book. He bites his lip and crosses something out to write something else down instead. In that moment, you can’t believe that you’ve never realised he’s actually kind of attractive.

He looks away from his work and he fucking _catches_ you looking and that makes you feel a bit uncomfortable, and instead of laughing at you, he grins.

“Thee thomething you like, Ampora?”

“No?” you say nonchalantly, try to seem a bit confused, your eyebrows raised slightly while you look away.

He snickers. “Thure.”

You end up watching a movie but you accidentally punch him in the face with your foot and then he pushes you off the bed and then he makes a stupid joke you’re not even sure you fully understand but you’re laughing on the floor and not even finishing the movie because you’re both distracted.

When he says good bye after you’ve explained how to get to the nearest bus stop and you watch him walk away, you think about how much you actually like spending time with him. You also think about how his ass is pretty fine.

 

Your name is Sollux Captor and you’re waiting for Eridan during lunch and you find it a bit weird that he’s not here yet seeing as he’s usually first. You shrug and take a bite of your sandwich.

You’re almost done when he finally shows up, breathing kinda heavy (from running all the way over here, you take it) and apologising for being late, but you’re mostly wondering where the fuck he’s been and _why_ he is so late.

He got into trouble and sassed the teacher and ended up getting sent to the headmaster. Oh. He tells it all in detail, too, which is hilarious.

“I walked out all dramatic, doin’ the whole scarf thing – y’know, swoopin’ it over your shoulder,” he says. He actually demonstrates it. Twice. “And then I had to go an’ see the headmaster and now I get to spend my afternoon in detention. It was so worth it, though.”

You’re still laughing about the whole scarf and dramatic exit thing, you can’t actually believe he pulled that off. You kind of wish you were there.

But then Eridan’s smile drops and he sighs. You raise your eyebrows and look at him.

“What?”

“I completely forgot we were gonna do somethin’ after school.”

“Nah, it’th okay. I can wait here. I have a ton of homework that needth to be done anywayth.”

“Sol, you don’t have to do that. It’s–”

“It’th fine. Really.”

You don’t understand why you actually suggested that because Eridan is an asshole and doesn’t deserve so much of your patience, but on the other hand, you really like him and you like spending time with him, you _really_ do, so you suppose you’re willing to make the sacrifice.

“Okay.”

The smile he gives you is captivating, and fuck, totally worth it.

 

After your classes you settle down in the computer lab and just leisurely do your homework, it’s fairly quiet, there’s maybe two or three other people working here, but you suppose that makes sense as most people’s classes are already over and it’s Friday, so who would want to spend their weekend like this? Apparently that’s you.

Two hours of working later (hey, at least you actually did something!), the last bell finally rings. The lab is pretty deserted right now, no kidding, it’s half past five. You stuff your books in your bag and leave to search Eridan. He said he’d probably be around the detention room, so that’s where you go.

But when you get there, it’s empty and locked. Did they get to leave earlier? You quickly get your phone out of your pocket and look if you have any texts, but you don’t, which you think is strange. So you send Eridan a text message.

“hey a22hole where are you”

No response.

You slump against the wall and sigh deeply. Did he just _ditch_ you? That’s low, even for his standards. You feel betrayed somehow, you didn’t just spend those two hours doing shitty homework to get left behind. You’re actually kind of angry!

But instead you just sigh again and sulk downstairs. You walk through the locker rooms towards the back entrance, since the front is probably already locked. You take out your phone again to see if you have any response from Eridan, but you don’t. You start typing another one.

“ii 2wear to g-”

 

You don’t get to finish writing the text though, and you don’t get to send it, because you walk into something. Someone.

You almost fall over and grip at the person’s arms, who jumps a step back to keep themselves from falling over, but because you’re so desperately holding on to them, you just get pulled with them. You inhale, and cannot believe your, uh, nose?

“Sol?” he asks, concerned and slighty confused. In a ‘what are you doing here?’ way.

You look up, about to pull away, but realise he has his hands on your shoulders, probably for stability too, so you can’t, and you’re forced to look at him from really close, which, thinking about it, you don’t actually mind. Not that you’ve really given it much thought, but, he _is_ good to look at.

Your face heats up and your stomach does that thing where it feels like you’re falling, and you cannot believe you’re losing your cool like this.

After a few moments that last just a second _too_ long, his grip on your shoulders loosens, and you both slowly do a step back. You put your phone back in your pocket and your gaze drops to the ground.

“I thought you ditcthed me,” you say.

“I thought you already left,” he says.

The lack of conversation is painful.

You look up at Eridan and see him opening his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but instead he breathes out softly and bites his lip.

“Thhall we, er, thhall we go?” you ask after a few seconds that feel more like minutes to you.

His eyes meet yours but he looks away immediately after. The air feels a bit dense as he nods, “Sure.”

 

You end up going to the bookstore, first. Eridan wanted to pick up some new books, whatever, you weren’t really listening to him. During the bus ride there you just kind of look outside and try to avoid eye contact.

You suppose it wouldn’t hurt looking through a few tech magazines, but you get kinda carried away reading an article and you don’t notice that Eridan’s approached you.

“You done?” he asks. He just asks, keeping at a respective distance. No poking, no breathing on your neck, no “Oh Sol, you are such a _nerd_ ”, nothing of his usual shenanigans and you think it’s very out of place, considering him.

You shrug, put the magazine back and you walk out together.

When you pass by your favourite computer store you stop, you _have_ to take a look through the window. Eridan notices you stopped walking and sighs.

“Sol, come _on_ ,” he whines. He grabs your upper arm and tries to pull you along.

You swat his hand away.

“We went to the bookthtore for _you_ , let me at leatht take a look, for fuckth thake.”

He doesn’t reply, but you feel him staring at you.

After a few seconds you turn around and ask, “What?”

“Please don’t say you wanna go inside,” he begs you.

“You know what, athhole? I might acthually do that!”

He sighs. “I’ll just be waitin’ here then–”

“No you’re coming in, it’th cold and I won’t be long.”

“But I don’t wanna!”

“I thwear to God, if you keep whining like thith I’ll thtay here until they clothe.”

You grab him by his jacket and drag him inside.

“I hate you,” he mumbles.

“Love you too, honey.”

You’re not sure whether it’s the lighting inside but you’re pretty sure Eridan is blushing.

 

You take your time to look everywhere and check everything out, even though you’re not even really interested in half of the things you’re looking at. You’re just doing it to annoy Ampora, and you’re sure as hell it’s working; He keeps whining and saying how he wants to go like he’s a goddamn five year old, begging their mom to please move along in the store, and you’re ignoring him, because that’s what mature people are supposed to do in situations like these, and he’s just getting more and more annoyed which is only amusing you more.

When you’re finally at the aisle that you actually came in here for, you can’t really concentrate on them because Eridan starts nagging again that he’s bored and hungry and you shush him but now he’s laughing because it sounds funny the way you say it with your lisp.

“Dear _God_ , will you jutht _thhut up_ already?” you groan. You don’t even get how you can stand being around this dickhead most of the time.

He says no and keeps on listing why he’s so bored and at this point you slap him in the face and cover his mouth with your hand so he’ll finally shut up. It doesn’t really last long though, because you hear his muffled chuckle and then you feel something wet against your hand and you realise it’s his tongue.

“Ew, grothth man!” you yell, as you wipe your hand on his shirt.

“Hey, don’t wipe it on me!” he exclaims, annoyed.

You quickly pick the thing you want, walk to the front, pay for it, and then turn to leave when you see Eridan waiting in the middle of the store.

“Hey athhole, I thought you wanted to go?”

When you both get outside he gasps and breaks into a spontaneous performance of the first lines of Bohemian Raphsody. Then he attempts to embrace the air and whispers how much he missed it. You tell him he’s an idiot.

 

Twenty minutes later you’re in McDonalds, slowly eating your burger, occasionally kicking Eridan because he chose the table with the fewest space to put your feet ever. You haven’t said a word to eachother since you sat down.

Eventually, Eridan puts one of his feet in between your legs and rests his other leg against yours. You don’t move your leg, you don’t kick him. You don’t know why but somehow the warmth is comfortable. You relax your legs and let them rest back against his too.

A moment later just when you stuff a handful of fries into your mouth, you hear him laughing, softly. You look up a little later to see him smiling.

“What?”

“You’re blushin’.”

“Oh.”

You try to look away and quickly chew and swallow the fries, kind of attempt to cover your face with the sleeves of your hoodie but you can still feel his gaze upon you.

After you’re done you walk to the nearest bus stop together and get on without saying a word. It’s not like you don’t want to talk to him, it’s more like you don’t know what to say or feel.

When you say goodbye, because you have to get off the bus a few stops earlier than him, it is distant, unsure, and pretty awkward, and he just nods, looking all smug, “Mhm. See you on Monday.”

He sticks out his leg causing you to almost stumble, and you curse at him loudly, before you get off the bus.

 

During the weekend he texts you a total of four times, but you don’t reply, because you don’t know _what_ to reply. The thought of him makes your insides feel warm and you’re not sure whether you like it or not.

Okay, who are you kidding, you totally do.

 

In school, you try to hide from him too. In the first break, you end up hanging around your class, asking the teacher about things you already know, which she explains with a wide smile. You’re doing this simply to waste time, so you wouldn’t have to face him. You’re scared it’s going to be awkward and you don’t want that. You want to deny him the privilige of knowing it was him that made you blush. When you finally leave the room, you have a text from Eridan and you simply answer that you stayed behind because you didn’t understand something.

During lunch break you text him that you forgot to do your homework for your next class (which is a lie) and that you’re going to do it in the library, and he says you could do it here too, but you text him back no. He doesn’t answer anymore and you  get the impression that that is because he is disappointed in you.

 

Halfway your last period, he texts you again.

“are wwe still up for studyin together after school”

You feel kind of conflicted now, because you don’t have any excuses left and you suppose you won’t be able to get out of this.

“ii gue22”

 

When class is over you take your time to go to your locker and exchange the books you carry with you for the ones you’re going to need at home, and you walk towards the entrance with your phone in your hands, checking your texts to hopefully seem less stressed than you are, and more nonchalant.

He’s waiting for you in the hall, genuinely smiling and you walk around him, try to keep at least some space between you.

“Hey,” he says.

You look away and don’t answer him.

“Are you avoidin’ me, Sol?”

“No idea what you're talking about.”

 

You walk towards the door together but you don’t notice Eridan stopping and turning around, so you bump right into him which makes your face redden as he catches you in his arms.

You look up at him, and he smirks at you and – oh.

He pushes you against the wall and kisses you, it’s sloppy, heated, and kinda gross, you suppose, but then again it’s also strangely pleasureable, and you don’t know what is happening, you didn’t think Eridan felt like this about you, but you can’t really help and find yourself kissing back.

He slowly moves his hands down along your arms and rests them at your waist, and the pace of the kiss drops down a notch and settles in into a relaxed pace, lips moving languidly against eachother. You still have your phone in your hand but you move your other up to kind of play with the back of his hair, and you take it like he likes it, because he hums softly against your lips when you do it.

When you finally pull apart because you need to breathe, he just kind of holds you in his arms while he catches his breath.

“Your house or mine?” you say with a snarky grin.

And he grabs your hand and drags you with him, as he says, “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 2016: im not into homestuck anymore, but i guess im leaving these fics up because i really hate it when people delete fics i liked and i dunno maybe theres someone who considers this one of their favorite fics


End file.
